


The ( almost ) complete collection of all of my characters

by Ace_Is_Not_Dead



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I just have too much time on my hands, I’m fine I promise, Just the full collection of my characters, Original Boku No Hero Academia characters, Original Character(s), Original Dangan Ronpa characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Is_Not_Dead/pseuds/Ace_Is_Not_Dead
Summary: So a little thing about meI like making charactersLikeA lotSo when I start this I have 133 ( including my MDZS characters who have their own separate profiles so go check that out if you care about MDZS characters ) charactersThey all have their own designs, personalities, stories and more and maybe one day I will post their full stories once I gain motivation





	1. Tsuno Kobayashi

Full name: Tsuno Kobayashi  
Age: Unknown but looks like an 18 year old  
Species: Demon  
Psychical description:  
Tsuno is a short and skinny demon with very pale and sickly skin. He has two long horns coming from his head, each are pitch black. His hair is dark gray with bright turquoise tips. His eyes have black scleras with turquoise irises. He has pointed fangs that are just short enough to not stick out of his mouth. He has a long dragon like tail with spines the same color as his hair tips. He wears long turtleneck sweaters and black pants that cover his full body.  
Power(s): Fire, transformation ( sort of )  
Elaboration of power(s):  
Fire - He can summon blue fire from the tip of his tail and hands  
Transformation - He can grow his nails out into claws and grow his horns out longer. This has an un-harmful side effect of turning his hands, fingers and nails black temporarily

Set universe: he doesn’t have one


	2. Yuki “ Cadillac “ Fugimoto

Full name: Yuki Fugimoto  
Age: 22  
Species: Human  
Physical description:  
Yuki is a taller, well built man with dark blue hair and lighter tips. He has bright yellow eyes similar to the color of a sunflower. He typically bounces between wearing loose dress shirts or sweaters but he always wears a jacket so he can pin on a pin given to him by his mother when he was a child.  
Power(s): None

Set universe: The Scales


	3. Leon “ Sodapop “ Haddow

Full name: Leon Haddow  
Age: 20  
Species: Human  
Physical description:  
Leon is a shorter man with average strength. He has bright pink hair with streaks of purple mixed in. He has lavender / blueish eyes with a scar over his right eye which causes that eye to be a bit lighter of a color. He had a tattoo under his left eye in the shape of a rose vine. He wears shades of blue or purple a lot, typically on sweatshirts and t-shirts.  
Power(s): none

Set universe: The Scales


	4. Sam Nakajima

Full name: Sam Nakajima  
Age: 22  
Species: Human  
Physical description:  
Sam is an averagely tall, well built man. He has unkept dark red hair with black highlights. He has gray eyes. He has a long scar reaching from the bottom of his jaw to just above his eyebrow on is left side that goes over his eye. He wears black hoodies and long black jeans with tears. 

Set universe: The Scales


	5. Leo

Full name: Lionel Appell  
Age: 19  
Species: Human (?)  
Physical description:  
Lionel is a shorter boy with small hands. He has dark turquoise-ish hair and yellow eyes. His cheeks have a natural pinkish color, much a contrast to his pale skin. He has a sleeve tattoo of a wolf on his right arm. He typically wears darker colored shirts unless going to work when he wears a uniform consisting of a black suit vest, white collared shirt and black slacks with dress shoes. He pairs the collared shirt with a dark blue tie.

Set universe: Liar Liar


End file.
